Luna Nueva por Edward Cullen
by yazmin7796
Summary: Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy un vampiro, aunque no lo parezca, y esto que les voy a contar es la segunda parte de mi historia con Bella, las tristezas, las penas,las alegrías y todo lo que pasará...


LUNA NUEVA CONTADA POR EDWARD CULLEN

LA FIESTA

-Alice, ya basta, a Bella no le gustan los regalos, no aceptará el tuyo-le decía a Alice por milésima vez en el día. Ella se afanaba en decorar la casa para el cumpleaños de Bella esta noche. No estaba muy seguro si Bella aceptaría, pero igual Alice la iba a convencer.

-Estoy segura que le va a encantar, Edward, lo he visto-dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara-Jasper!!!-llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-dijo Jasper.

-Nada importante, sólo quería que por favor trataras de controlar las emociones de Edward porque no me está dejando terminar de arreglar la casa para la fiesta-respondió Alice.

-Claro, Alice-y después de un rato agregó-Edward, contrólate. Ya sabemos que quieres ver a Bella, pero cálmate.

-Perdón, Jasper-dije. Tenía razón, extrañaba mucho a Bella cuando dormía. Eran interminables las horas sin ella, me sentía muy solo y…..

-Edward-repuso Jasper.

-Perdón-repetí.

-Ya está listo, a Bella le encantará. En especial el vestido que le regalaré-dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Alice…

-Ya, Edward-dijo mientras cogía su bolso y se daba una última mirada al espejo-Vamos al instituto.

Llegamos al instituto y salimos del auto. Alice salió con una caja forrada de color plateado en sus manos.

-Te dije ayer que ella no quiere ningún regalo por su cumpleaños-le dije.

-Sí, pero no te escuché-respondió Alice-mira, allá está Bella.

Me arrecosté al lado del Volvo junto a Alice, quien estaba con una sonrisa en su cara, y dirigí toda mi atención en Bella. La verdad era que no sabía porqué había decidido que no le comprara otro auto. Esa camioneta daba pena, y su velocidad, uff, tardaría milenios en llegar al estacionamiento. Traté de distraerme en otra cosa que no sea la impaciencia.

"_No sé como Bella puede fijarse en alguien como Edward Cullen"_ pensaba Mike Newton, que aparcaba en el estacionamiento. Dirigí mi atención en otra mente.

"_Porque Mike tiene que estar interesado en Bella Swan. ¿Es que yo no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él??"_ pensaba Jessica mirando como Mike observaba a Bella.

"_Hoy hay examen de Cálculo, será mejor que estudie en el almuerzo…"_pensaba Angela Weber.

Al fin Bella salió del auto. Se encaminó hacia nosotros con una cara seria, ya había visto el regalo que le traía Alice. Esta se adelantó un poco y, con su melodiosa voz, exclamó:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!!-exclamó mientras le entregaba su regalo y la abrazaba.

-Shhhhhh!!!-siseó Bella, volteando la cabeza por todos lados para percatarse de que nadie había escuchado a Alice. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo quieres abrir tus regalos? ¡Ahora o luego?-preguntó Alice mientras se dirigían hacia mí

-No quiero regalos-protestó Bella.

-Vale…tal vez luego. ¿Te ha gustado el álbum de fotografía que te ha enviado tu madre? ¿Y la cámara de Charlie?

-Sí, son maravillosos-dijo Bella con un tono amargo en su voz. Al parecer, estaba de verdad molesta por los regalos.

-A mí me parece una idea estupenda. Sólo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia-dijo Alice.

-¿Cuántas veces te has hecho tú mayor de edad?-preguntó Bella. La expresión de Alice cambió por una m´s seria.

-Eso es distinto-repuso tajantemente. Entonces, llegaron hasta donde yo estaba. Le tendí mi mano, la cual tomó, y después me miró a los ojos fijamente, lo que yo hice también. Al momento sentí el tartamudeo de los latidos de su corazón que ahora latía frenéticamente y sonreí. Era la única persona capaz de poner a Bella así. Eso me gustaba. Levanté la mano que tenía libre y recorrí el contorno de sus labios, mientras dije:

-Así que, tal y como me impusiste en su momento, no me permites que te felicite por tu cumpleaños, ¿correcto?-pregunté mientras volvía a sonreír.

-Sí, correcto-dijo Bella tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sólo me estaba asegurando-dije-podrías haber cambiado de idea. La mayoría de la gente disfruta con cosas como los cumpleaños y los regalos-añadí, tratando de convencerla.

Alice rompió a reír en medio de nosotros.

-Pues claro que lo disfruta. Se supone que hoy todo el mundo se va a portar bien contigo y te dejará hacer lo que quieras Bella. ¿Qué podría ocurrir de malo?-dijo Alice, pero yo sabía que aunque le demostraba a Bella felicidad, estaba recordando su último cumpleaños como humana. El último que tuvo, a los 15 años. Sus papás le organizaron una fiesta, no grande, pero nonita. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, y ella bajaba por las escaleras en compañía de su padre con una sonrisa en su cara. De ahí el gusto por las fiestas y las celebraciones, y el querer decorarlo todo ya que ella nunca pudo celebrar otro cumpleaños después de eso.

-Pues hacerme mayor-contestó Bella. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció hasta convertirse en una línea.

-Tener dieciocho años no es ser muy mayor-dijo Alice-Tenía entendido que, por lo general, las mujeres no se sentían mal por cumplir años hasta llegar a los veintinueve.

-Es ser mayor que Edward-susurró Bella, bajando la mirada. Suspiré.

-Técnicamente-siguió Alice-ya que sólo le adelantas en un año de nada.

¿Porqué no se le podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza? ¿Por qué quería convertirse en alguien como yo? No quería quitarle su vida, pero ella insistía en que lo haga. Yo quería estar con ella para siempre, pero no así. Esta no es la vida que deseo para ella.

-¿A qué hora vendrás a la casa?-preguntó Alice. Estaba casi gritando en su mente: _"Que acepte, por favor, que acepte"_

-No sabía que tenía que ir allí-dijo Bella con un bajo tono de voz, pero Alice la escuchó.

-Oh, …vamos, No te pongas difícil!!-se quejó Alice-No nos irás a arruinar toda la diversión poniendo esa cara, ¿verdad?

-Creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que yo deseara-repuso Bella. Alice me pidió que la ayudara en sus pensamientos.

-La llevaré desde casa de Charlie justo después de que terminemos las clases-dije, tratando de calmar a Alice. Ella me lo agradeció en su cabeza.

-Tengo que trabajar-protestó ella.

-En realidad, no-repuso Alice-ya he hablado con la señora Newton sobre eso. Te cambiará el turno en la tienda. Me dijo que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños.

-Pero….pero es que no puedo dejarlo-tartamudeó Bella. Escondí una sonrisa. Debería de estar buscando una excusa perfecta para no ir esta noche a mi casa. Le aterrorizaban las fiestas-Lo cierto es que, bueno, todavía no he visto Romeo y Julieta para la clase de Literatura.

-Te sabes Romeo y Julieta de memoria-dijo Alice con impaciencia.

-Pero el señor Berty dice que necesitamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo en su integridad, ya que esa era la forma en que Shakespeare quiso que se hiciera.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bella no era una buena mentirosa.

-Pero si ya has visto la película-la acusó Alice.

-No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor.

Al final, Alice dejó su sonrisa y miró fijamente a Bella.

-Mira, puedes ponértelo difícil o fácil, tú veras, pero de un modo u otro….

-Tranquilízate, Alice-la interrumpí-Si Bella quiere ver una película, que la vea. Es su cumpleaños.

-Así es-aprobó Bella.

-La llevaré sobre las siete. Les dará más tiempo para organizarlo todo.

Alice volvió a reír.

-Eso suena bien.¡ Te veré esta noche, Bella! Verás como te lo pasas bien-le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Bella y salió corriendo a su clase.

-Edward, por favor…-empezó Bella. Puse un dedo sobre sus labios obligándola a callar.

-Ya lo discutiremos luego. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase-le dije. Y así pasó el día hasta que llegó la hora de salida Ni Alice ni yo sacamos otra vez el tema, ya que sabíamos que Bella no le gustaban las fiestas y ya que había aceptado esta vez no era mejor presionarla. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa habitual de siempre. Ahora que Rose y Emmett se habían ido del instituto, Alice y yo no dábamos tanto miedo, y ahora nos sentábamos junto a los amigos de Bella: Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler y Lauren.

El almuerzo pasó muy rápido y las dos últimas horas mucho más. Llegó la salida y Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la camioneta de ella. Yo acompañé a Bella a su auto como de costumbre, pero esta vez abrí la puerta de copiloto para ella.

-¿Es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera puedo conducir?-preguntó, algo enfadada por el tono de su voz.

-Me comporto como si no fuera tu cumpleaños, tal y como me lo pediste-respondí con tranquilidad.

-Pues si no es mi cumpleaños, no tengo que ir a tu casa esta noche….

-Muy bien-cerré la puerta y abrí la puerta de conductor-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Calla-susurró, y entró al auto.

-Tu radio se oye fatal-dije, pero al instante me di cuenta de que a Bella no le gustaba que critiquen su coche. Oh, oh

-¿Quieres un estéreo que funcione bien? Pues conduce tu propio coche-replicó con frialdad. Apreté los labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa. Me volví hacia ella y tomé su rostro en mis manos. La toqué con mucho cuidado, paseando la punta de mis dedos por sus pómulos, sus mejillas y su boca.

-Deberías de estar de un humor estupendo, hoy más que nunca-susurré.

-¿Y si no quiero estar de buen humor?-preguntó.

-Pues muy mal-repliqué, y me fui acercando a ella para poder apretar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo sonreí al mismo instante en que deshacía el beso.

-Pórtate bien, por favor-susurré, y suspiré en su mejilla. Cómo me gustaría poder realmente besarla, pero tengo miedo de poderla lastimar. Primero es su seguridad, tenía razón.

-¿Crees que esto mejorará algún día?-preguntó, con la mano puesta en su corazón, que latía desenfrenadamente- ¿Alguna vez conseguiré que el corazón deje de intentar saltar fuera de mí cada vez que me besas?

-La verdad, espero que no-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, vamos a ver como los Capuleto y los Montesco se destrozan unos a otros. ¿vale?

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-respondí mientras entraba a su casa y me arrecostaba en el sofá. Bella puso la película y yo aproveché para envolver mis brazos a su cintura y arrecostar su cabeza contra mi pecho. Tomé la manta y la envolví con ella para que no sintiera el frío contacto de mi piel.

-Sabes, Romeo no me cae nada bien-comenté.

-¿Y que le pasa a Romeo?-preguntó algo enfadada. Sonreí.

-Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad?

-¿Quieres que la vea yo sola?-preguntó algo apenada.

-No, de todos modos yo estaré mirándote a ti la mayor parte del rato-deslizé mis dedos por su piel, es tan cálida y suave-¿Te vas a poner a llorar?

-Probablemente-admitió-Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato.

-Entonces no te distraeré-dije mientras puse mis labios contra su pelo. Sonreí sin que me viera, sabía que eso la distraería bastante. En toda la película estuve recitándole los versos de Romeo al oído, por lo que casi no vio la película. En la parte cuando Julieta se despierta y encuentra a Romeo muerto Bella empezó a llorar.

-He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia-comenté mientras le secaba las lágrimas con un mechón de su pelo.

-Ella es muy guapa-dijo Bella. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse-le aclaré-¡Para vosotros, los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que tienen que hacer es tragar un pequeño frasco de extractos de plantas…

-¿Qué?-preguntó con un grito ahogado.

-Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido-dije tratando de que sea un tono ligero de voz-Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente.

Bella se retorció en el sofá para verme en los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez?

-La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi…..casi te mataron-inspiré profundamente, no quería volver a recordarlo-Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento y supuse que estaría recordando la pasada primavera.

-¿Un plan de emergencia?-repitió.

-Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti-puse los ojos en blanco para hacerla entender que eso era evidente-Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían…., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis-me acordaba perfectamente la noche en cuando discutí esto con Emmet y Jasper antes de llegar a Phoenix, se negaron rotundamente.

-¿Qué es un Vulturis?-preguntó Bella.

-Son una familia-contesté con la mirada ausente-una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?

-Claro que me acuerdo-contestó rápidamente.

-De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos-dije con un tono de burla. Pero Bella no se lo tomó como una broma. Rápidamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!-dijo mientras apretaba aún más mi rostro.

-No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que esto es un punto indiscutible.

-¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿Pero no estábamos de acuerdo en que toda la mala suerte es cosa mía?-se notaba que estaba enfadada por el tono de su voz-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en esas cosas?

-¿Qué harías tú si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa?-pregunté.

-Eso es distinto-respondió secamente-¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo? ¿Querrías que me suicidara?

Sólo al pensar en esa idea me estremecí.

-Creo que veo un poco por dónde vas….sólo un poco-admití-Pero ¿qué haría sin ti?

-Cualquier cosa de las que hacías antes de que yo apareciera para complicarte la vida.

Suspiré.

-Tal como lo dices, suena fácil.

-Seguro que lo es. No soy tan interesante, la verdad.

-Eso es discutible-dije.

"_Espero que Bella no esté con Edward. Juro que si los encuentro besándose o abrazándose voy a darle un buen golpe. Ya es hora de que ese chico reciba una multa de la policía por invasión de propiedad…."_

Rápidamente me incorporé en el sofá y traté de adoptar una postura más formal, y coloqué a Bella a mi lado de modo que no nos tocáramos.

-¿Charlie?-preguntó. Yo sonreí. Poco después se escuchó el sonido del coche patrulla estacionándose enfrente de la puerta. Bella tomó mi mano. Al parecer, subestimaba mucho a su padre para creer que toleraría eso. Charlie entró con una caja de pizza.

-Hola, chicos-sonrió. Luego dirigiéndose a Bella-Supuse que querrías tomarte un respiro de cocinar y fregar platos el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Tienen hambre?

"_Por favor, que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya Edward…." _Pensaba Charlie. Escondí una sonrisa.

-Está bien-respondió Bella-Gracias papá.

-¿Le importaría si me llevo a Bella esta tarde?-le pregunté a Charlie mientras ellos dos comían.

-Eso es estupendo, los Mariner juegan con los Fox esta noche-explicó Charlie-así que seguramente seré una mala compañía….Toma-dijo mientras lanzaba la cámara hacia Bella.

Bella trató de agarrar la cámara, pero se le escapó de sus dedos y cayó dando vueltas hacia el suelo. La tomé antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

-Buena parada-dijo Charlie-Si han organizado algo divertido esta noche en casa de los Cullen, Bella, toma algunas fotos. Ya sabes como es tu madre, estará esperando verlas casi al mismo tiempo que las vayas haciendo.

-Buena idea, Charlie-dije mientras le devolvía la cámara a Bella. Ella se volteó hacia mí y tomó una foto.

-Va bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo. Oye, saluda a Alice de mi parte. Lleva tiempo sin pasarse por aquí-dijo Charlie.

-Sólo han pasado tres días papá-le recordó Bella-Se lo diré.

-Que se diviertan esta noche, chicos-dijo Charlie y se fue al salón para ver la televisión.

Sonreí y tomé de la mano a Bella para salir de la casa. Estaba conduciendo la camioneta de Bella y la verdad no me acostumbraba para nada. Era demasiado lenta. Traté de ponerlo a más de ochenta y el motor empezó a rugir.

-Tómatelo con calma-me advirtió Bella.

-¿Sabes que te gustaría mucho? Un precioso y pequeño Audi Coupé. Apenas hace ruido y tiene mucha potencia….

-No hay nada en mi coche que me desagrade-me interrumpió-Y hablando de caprichos raros, si supieras lo que te conviene, no te gastarías nada en regalos de cumpleaños.

-Ni un centavo-dije.

-Muy bien-me felicitó.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunté.

-Depende de lo que sea-dijo ella. Suspiré y me puse serio.

-Bella, el último cumpleaños real que tuvimos nosotros fue el de Emmett en 1935. Déjanos disfrutar un poco y no te pongas demasiado difícil esta noche. Todos están muy emocionados.

-Vale, me comportaré-aceptó.

-Probablemente debería avisarte que….-me callé a mitad de frase, mejor si no decía nada de Emmet y Rosalie, ya que ella y Bella no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Pero Bella hizo que continuara.

-Bien, hazlo-dijo firmemente.

-Cuando digo que todos están emocionados…..me refiero a todos ellos.

-¿Todos?-preguntó Bella-Pensé que Emmet y Rosalie estaban en Africa.

-Emmett quería estar aquí-dije.

-Pero…¿y Rosalie?-preguntó Bella, con un tono de voz que notaba claramente que le temía un poco a Rose.

-Ya lo sé, Bella. No te preocupes, ella se comportará lo mejor posible.

Bella no contestó. Se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos. De nuevo deseé con ansias poder leerle su mente y saber que está pensando. No me gustaba quedarme con la curiosidad. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Así que, si no me dejas regalarte el Audi, ¿no ay nada que quieras por tu cumpleaños?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-susurró. Al instante comprendí a que se refería. ¿Porqué tenía que seguir insistiendo en ese tema? ¿A que clase de persona le gustaría convertirse en alguien como yo? Pero a ella parecía como si no le importara mi desagrado a ese tema. Hubiera preferido seguir con el tema de Rosalie.

-Esta noche, no, Bella. Por favor.

-Bueno, quizás Alice pueda darme lo que quiero.

De mi garganta salió un gruñido, casi involuntario.

-Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños, Bella-le juré, a ella y a mí mismo.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó. Estábamos ya cerca de llegar a mi casa.

"_La casa está bellísima. Todo está en orden y…Oh, ya llegó Bella, qué emoción…"_ pensaba Alice.

"_Guau, Alice decoró la casa perfectamente, Ojalá Bella llegue pronto, no puedo esperar a que abra el regalo de Carlisle y yo. Le va a encantar, podrá ir a ver a su madre junto a Edward…."_ Pensaba Esme.

"_Al fin una radio decente para esa carcocha de camioneta de Bella, de seguro le va a encantar mi regalo.."_ pensaba Emmett.

Rosalie era la única que pensaba de manera diferente a los demás. Alice había decorado la entrada de la casa con pequeños farolillos de papel colgando en los árboles y grandes macetas con flores estaban en la entrada de la casa. Alice se había pasado un poco de la raya. Escuché el gemido de Bella. Respiré varias veces profundamente para calmarme. Sabía que Bella la estaba pasando peor que yo, así que mejor era ayudarla lo mejor posible.

-Esto es una fiesta-le recordé-intenta ser comprensiva.

-Seguro-murmuró. Salí del carro y al instante ya estaba al otro lado del coche para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo, y esperé a que la dijera-Si revelo esta película-dijo mientras jugaba con la cámara en sus manos-¿aparecerás en las fotos?

Me empecé a reír. La ayudé a salir del coche y le abrí la puerta mientras me seguí riendo. Cuando entramos saludaron a Bella con un ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Todos a coro y en voz alta. Bella enrojeció y puso su mirada al suelo. Alice en verdad se había pasado. Habían cientos de jarrones de cristal con cientos de rosas y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños al lado del piano. Pasé un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la besé en lo alto de la cabeza, para ayudarla a pasar todo esto.

Carlisle y Esme estaban más próximos a la puerta. Esme abrazó a Bella y Carlisle también.

-Siento todo esto, Bella-dijo Carlisle-no hemos podido contener a Alice.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban detrás de Carlisle y Esme.

-No has cambiado en nada-le dijo Emmett a Bella-Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre.

-Muchísimas gracias, Emmett-dijo Bella mientras enrojecía aún más. Emmett se rió.

"_Todo listo, iré a poner la radio en la camioneta de Bella y así no podrá devolverme el regalo. Al fin un sistema de sonido decente…." _Pensaba Emmett.

He de salir un minuto-dijo Emmett mientras guiñaba un ojo a Alice-No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.

-Lo intentaré-dijo Bella.

Alice soltó la mano de Jasper y saltó hasta Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jasper también sonreía, pero se mantenía a distancia. Aún era "el eslabón más débil de la familia" como le decíamos, así que todavía la sangre de Bella le atraía.

-Es la hora de abrir los regalos-dijo Alice y llevó a Bella hacia la mesa donde estaban los regalos y la gran torta.

-Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada…-empezó Bella.

-Pero no te escuché-interrumpió Alice-Ábrelos.

Puso en las manos de Bella el primer regalo. Era de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Mmm…gracias-dijo Bella al encontrar que la caja estaba vacía.

Rosalie sonrió. Jasper se rió.

-Es un estéreo para tu coche-explicó Jasper-Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

-Gracias Jasper, Rosalie-dijo Bella, añadiendo más fuerte-Gracias Emmett.

-Ahora abre el de Edward y el mío-dijo Alice mientras pasaba a Bella otro regalo. Bella volteó a mirarme completamente enojada y dijo:

-Lo prometiste-dijo mientras cogía el regalo. Antes de que pudiera contestar apareció Emmett.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Jasper para ver mejor.

-No me he gastado ni un centavo-le dije a Bella. Ella tomó el paquete entre sus manos, viéndome a mí todo el tiempo, mientras ponía sus dedos en el filo del papel.

-¡Maldita sea!-murmuró cuando el papel le hubo cortado el dedo. Sólo salió una pequeña gota de sangre. Entonces leí los pensamientos de Jasper. Mejor dicho, ya no pensaba. Actuaba instintivamente.

-¡No!-grité mientras lanzaba a Bella contra la mesa, alejándola de mí, preparándome para pelearme con Jasper, mi propio hermano. Jasper chocó contra mí mientras un montón de cristales salían disparados con el impacto de la caída de Bella. Al segundo siguiente, Emmett estaba sujetando a Jasper, que sólo miraba a Bella con sed en sus ojos. Bella había caído entre un montón de cristales hechos pedazos, y lo peor de todo, tenía una gran línea roja en todo su brazo derecho.


End file.
